Pirates of the Caribbean: The Changes in the Wind
by Slytherin5
Summary: Will is captain of Governor Swan's new ship The Gorrión, and has big plans, none of which involve piracy. But Jack has other ideas that could change his and Elizabeth's lives forever. A twist or two in store.
1. The Gorrión

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Changes in the Wind

Chapter 1: The Gorrión

The sun poured in through the dingy cabin windows of the Gorrión captain's quarters, spreading a golden blanket of warmth across the gleaming hard wood floors, and across the silken sheets of a grant four poster bed. Its captain, still half asleep, grumbled and pulled his hand through his shoulder length hair. 

"_William…_" a soft voice hummed.

"What is it Elizabeth…?" Will Turner grumbled, burying his head beneath his goose feather pillow. 

"We're almost home. Don't you want to great your public? The local girl's can't get enough of you, you know…" Elizabeth clucked, her shoes tapping on the floor as she bustled about the cabin, opening the drapes to the main windows. Will squinted and sat up in bed, his sheets puddling into his lap as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

"My public…?" he groaned, getting up and traipsing to his wardrobe. 

"Yes. That valiant fight of yours, freeing the innocent scoundrel from the over baring commodore has become legend in Port Royal. After all, that hat did bring out your cheek bones…" Elizabeth chuckled, sitting herself in William's desk chair.

"Yes it did look rather dashing on me didn't it?" Will chuckled, pulling a tunic over his head, "But it's not like I'm looking for all the recognition. I'm just a black smith…or was…they didn't notice me then."

"Well, I suppose every woman is attracted to a man with a fine hat. Or maybe it's just the fact that my father gave you a fine reward for my 'saving'. Now that would definitely attract the ladies' attention." Elizabeth said, getting up and tying Will's hair back for him. 

"I'm a grown man Elizabeth…thank you." Will smiled, finishing the bow she had started. "At any rate, I don't care about them. The only young woman in Port Royal that I care about is right here." He droned, pulling his fiancé into a kiss. Elizabeth pulled away and smiled.

"Come, we're almost at the docks, and my father will want to see how his boat is fairing." She chimed, patting her hair once before climbing the stairs up to the Quarter Deck. Will sighed and followed, putting on his famous feathered hat and climbing up the pull down ladder. 

"Good mornin' capain. The seas faired well o'er night and I 'spect that they'll be good fer our anchorage." The first mate growled, giving Will a toothy smile before hobbling to the front of the boat. Will smiled as his eyes traveled along his crew and landed on the striking tropic coast line of Port Royal. 

"It's good to be back…don't get me wrong I loved Spain…but this is home." Will declared wistfully, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Yes…home…" Elizabeth sighed, not feeling quite as excited as her future husband. She loved her father and had spent most of her life in Port Royal, but it lacked one thing that she yearned for more then anything; adventure. Their excursion with the black pearl and then their trip to Spain had given her a taste of how strong she could really be; how strong she really was.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm…?"

"You were stroking your scar again…" Will said, giving her an inquisitive look as she held her left hand in her right.

"Oh…was I?" she asked, looking at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, stepping next to her as she breathed in the sea air.

"Nothing Will, I was just thinking." She paused, looking into his shadowy brown eyes, "Let's make this visit short. I want to go somewhere…anywhere...like Asia, or Africa." She smiled, excitement flickering in her eyes.

"But, don't you want to start working on our wedding arrangements? I thought you _wanted_ to come back?" Will asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

"I thought I did too…" Elizabeth muttered as the first mate ordered the anchor to drop. 

~*~

Elizabeth walked arm in arm with Will through an imposing welcome home ceremony held by the royal navy; not excluding her ex-fiancé Commodore Norrington. Of course she ignored his presence, still not being able to look at him in his heart broken eyes. She hadn't loved him, but she still felt awful about hurting him. 

The ceremony took a good hour, Governor Swan praising Will's efforts in trading while he was in Spain. Elizabeth was quite relieved when the ceremony came to a close and they were allowed to retire inside for lunch.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Swan." Came a sadistic voice as Will and Elizabeth entered Swan Manor.

"Hello Gillette, how are you?" Elizabeth strained, her lips pursing with annoyance as he gave her a cocky smirk.

"And how are you fairing Turner? Still riding on Governor Swan's coat tails I assume?" Gillette asked as they walked towards the dining hall.

"No Gillette, I've actually started my own trading corporation and will be getting on with that once Elizabeth and I are wed." Will said calmly, gripping Elizabeth's arm a little tighter as they walked.

"Of course you have, with the Governor's sponsoring no less?" Gillette cocked an eyebrow at the now fuming Elizabeth. "Tell me, Ms. Swan, have you nattered with Commodore Norrington yet? I'm sure that he's _dieing_ to speak with you." Gillette prodded, gesturing to Norrington who was just down the corridor.

"No I haven't Gillette; excuse us won't you." Elizabeth said hurriedly, steering Will into an adjacent hall that led to a longer path to the dining hall. "Christ I never thought we'd be rid of that little weasel!" she scoffed, leading Will through the den and into the study.

"Elizabeth…" Will started, stopping her gently by the wrist. She whirled around, her curls whipping her face lightly as she looked at Will, puzzled. 

"What is it?" she asked, holding his hand tightly as he looked at the floor.

"I can't help feeling like there is something wrong…Something is on your mind…I can feel it…" he said, his eyes know boring into Elizabeth's. 

"Nothing is wrong Will." Elizabeth fibbed, chuckling slightly, "Now let's go, everyone is wai-"

"You're lying to me!" Will hissed, letting go of her hand and frowning at her. Elizabeth sighed, and folded her hands in front of her.

"I hate being here. My father is trying to make you into something you're not, everybody judges us…I just want to get away…" she confessed. Will was silent for a long time. 

"Well, if that's what you want, then we'll leave as soon as we're restocked." Will said, making his way for the dining room door on the opposite side of the study.

"Will…" this time Elizabeth stopped him, "what about what you want?" she asked, holding his hands in hers.

"I'm happy when you're happy. And if you want to leave, then I'll make it turn out." He stated simply, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead before leading the way into the dining room.

~*A/N: Let me know if this is even a decent representation of POTC. In later chapters Elizabeth starts feeling off and an unexpected visitor shows up in Port Royal. Toodlepip*~


	2. Cartagena

~*A/N: This is going to be so much fun! I hope you guys like my writing, and if you do that you review me. Thanks. ^^ *~

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Changes in the Wind

Chapter 2: Cartagena

Will pulled out Elizabeth's chair for her as everyone entered the dining hall, sitting in front of the place card 'Elizabeth Swan'. He took his seat next to her and smiled charmingly at a few people that were sitting around them. Elizabeth picked up her water glass and sipped it slowly, watching Will greet people he didn't even know.

_He's still acting as if he's my servant; my little trained puppy. Why can't he see that he's my equal? _She chewed over as the last few people ambled in. Two seats were empty; her father's chair to her right, and one directly across from hers. While everyone's conversations dwindled, Governor Swan and Commodore Norrington walked in and stood at the head of the table, waiting patiently.

"Welcome dear guests friends and family," Elizabeth's father started, smiling jovially around at his table. He started to speak again but Elizabeth's mind was on something else as she stared blankly at the plate in front of her. She did notice however, that Commodore Norrington had taken the empty seat across from her, to the right of her father's seat. 

_Damn him, he sets these seating arrangements personally! He still wants to pry Will and me apart! We're engaged for heavens sake! _She thought bitterly as her father summed up the remainder of his speech and sat down.

"So, Elizabeth," Governor Swan started as he sat down, folding his napkin in his lap, "how was the trip? The winds fair well I hope?" 

"Why don't you ask William, father; he is the captain after all." She retorted, sipping her water slowly as a server came by and placed a salad in front of her.

"Yes, to true," the Governor blinked, smiling weakly as he turned to Will, "So how were the winds Will?" he repeated, taking a bottle of vinegar and oil, and shaking it over his salad. 

"They were perfect Governor Swan, excellent sailing conditions. Couldn't have asked for more." Will said happily, picking up one of the many forks in front of him and taking a bite of his salad.

"Wonderful…" Swan said, watching with distain as Will used the improper fork for his salad. 

"So, Ms. Swan, how was Spain?" the commodore asked suddenly, as one of the servers ground fresh pepper over his salad. He waved him away as Elizabeth looked up slowly, her eyes flashing dangerously. 

"It was lovely, as it always is." She said simply, taking a small mouthful of her salad and patting her lips delicately. 

"Did you by chance get to visit the Carrer Montcada? I hear that it is quite a lovely stop in the summer." The commodore continued, motioning for the server to pour him some champagne. 

"No we did not, I'm afraid, we stayed mostly on the shore line." She responded dryly, taking a large sip of her now half empty champagne glass.

"Ah, Barcelona?" Norrington asked a smirk appearing on his face as if reminiscing on earlier nautical experiences. 

"No, Cartagena actually." Will piped up, making Norrington raise an eyebrow.

"Why Cartagena? Isn't Barcelona more of a trading hot spot?" the commodore chuckled, giving Gillette a look as if Will was humorous.

"Well, yes, it is, you're correct there. But that's exactly why I'm not marketing there." Will said, a glimmer of excitement flickering in his eyes. "You see, Cartagena has some of the best coco bean farms in all of Spain. And very few people know about it, so I figure it's the best place to buy decent goods for less money, and then sell them in Europe for double the cost." 

"That's interesting, and where exactly did you find out about this little miracle spot?" Gillette asked, his nose crinkled up in a sneer. 

"What?" Will asked, setting his wine glass back down the table.

"I asked you where you found out about the spot Turner. You don't exactly have trading connections do you?" Gillette snarled, a wide mocking smile on his face. 

"What exactly are you insinuating Gillette?" Elizabeth snapped, setting her fork down with a clank. 

"Well, just perhaps, that Turner still has an in with his little pirate friends, would that really be so hard to believe Ms. Swan?" Gillette smirked, sipping his champagne.

"That is enough Gillette, my connections were kind enough to give William some hints, but he found the farms in Cartagena all on his own accord." Governor Swan said evenly, making the four grown adults go silent. 

~*~  
  


"I hate that infernal man!" Elizabeth cursed through her teeth as she paced her room, Will lying lazily on her bed. 

"The man is a prick, you haven't learned that yet?" Will mocked, resting his head on his hands. 

"He wouldn't even let us enjoy our welcome home luncheon. Honestly I don't know why Norrington keeps that little weasel in his services." Elizabeth continued, roughly pulling the pins in her hair out and shaking her locks.

"Maybe Commodore Norrington knob twists both ways." Will smirked.

"What?" Elizabeth stopped half way through brushing her hair.

"Nothing…" Will muttered, getting up and walking over to Elizabeth, brushing her hair aside and kissing the nape of her neck. "We'll be free of them soon enough." He muttered, massaging her shoulders softly.  

"Where are we going anyhow?" Elizabeth asked, turning around and taking his hands in hers.

"I was thinking about going on a bit of a cruise, and stopping where ever you wish. We still need to get married after all, before we go back to Cartagena." Will smiled, placing his hands around her waist.

"Oh so we're staying in Cartagena for a while I take it?" Elizabeth asked, taking his hands off her waist slowly and intertwining them in front of her. 

"Well yes, I need to get my trading post started up and…well it is quite beautiful. Didn't you want a change?" Will asked, his brow furrowing in disappointment.

"Well yes Will, I do, but we've spent the past month in Spain." Elizabeth blinked, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Well that's why we're not going there right away. We'll take a holiday, travel, and then spend a little more time in Cartagena. We don't have to stay there forever; I just want to get things started there." Will said, looking unconfidently into Elizabeth's eyes. 

"Alright," Elizabeth smiled weakly, reaching up and giving Will a short gentle kiss. 

~*A/N: I love Gillette, he's so fun to write. The little jerk is so easy to make things difficult. Plus I hate Will, and he is the perfect assailant.*~


	3. What You Were Born For

~*A/N: So, I'm not writing this in, but just so you know, Will is staying in Swan Manor, in a room separate from Elizabeth's. Things are gonna get fun in this chapter ^^ *~

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Changes in the Wind

Chapter 3: What You Were Born For

Will, Governor Swan and Elizabeth sat in the study with glasses of brandy, musing over the hard day's events. 

"Well, the Commodore looked well didn't he? I hear that the queen is looking into knighting him. Wouldn't that be incredible?" Governor Swan said cheerily, his eyes slightly glazed over as he poured his third glass of brandy, swiftly gulping it down. 

"Yes, father, he looked wonderful…" Elizabeth said dryly, staring into the fire. Will stayed silent, turning the page of his book. 

"Well, I think I will retire now, I do believe I've had enough to drink." Swan stammered, getting to his feet and tottering to his quarters. 

"I'm never going to be good enough for him, am I?" Will asked after a long silence. Elizabeth looked up from her fire gazing and eyed Will curiously. 

"What does it matter? You're not marrying him now are you?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Don't make light of the situation Elizabeth." Will snapped, his eyes flashing as he looked up at her, "I've tried everything to impress that man. I quit working at the smith, I obliged to be the captain of his ship, and I found one of the best coco farms in all of Spain that I can build a fortune off of and support you for years to come. What more does that man want from me?" Elizabeth bit the corner of her lip as Will started pacing the room.

"You've spent so much effort on trying to impress my father that you seem to have forgotten about what I care about…" Elizabeth muttered getting up and putting the brandy flagon back on its cart.

"What? I'm doing all of this for you Elizabeth!" Will said in disbelief.

"Yes, Will, but you're changing." Elizabeth said calmly, turning to face him, "I fell in love with the care free blacksmith Will Turner. I would have been happy to throw away my dowry and live a simpleton's life with you in the slums of Port Royal. But you decided to change into something you weren't born for." Will glared directly into Elizabeth's eyes, his lips pursed with anger.

"So what are you saying, that I should go back to being a poor blacksmith? Or maybe you're insinuating that I should throw away everything I've come to earn and be a pirate?" Will snapped, his fists clenched as his nails dug into the scar on his left hand. 

"I just want you to be happy-"

"Well I am happy Elizabeth! Why can't you see that I can be good at this!?" Will yelled. Elizabeth took a deep breath through her nose and folded her hands in front of her.

"Who are you really trying to convince Will? Me, my father, Port Royal, or maybe…you just want to prove it to yourself…" Elizabeth sighed, leaving Will in the study as she walked out into the hall.

"Ms. Swan!" came a sudden cry from down the hall. Elizabeth's head snapped in the direction of the call as the sound of breaking china and clanking of cutlery reverberated from the kitchen. She dashed down the hall, hearing Will not far behind her. 

"_What in heavens is going on!_" she muttered to herself as they reached the end of the hall. Two of the manor guards flung themselves out of the swinging kitchen doors, both trying to restrain a tall tan man. Elizabeth and Will stopped, both panting slightly as the guards tried to get to their feet. 

"What's this then?" Elizabeth asked as she caught her breath, adrenaline still pumping shakily through her body. 

"Found this scoundrel trying to swindle your rum cellar Ms. Swan," on of them said, yanking the man's hair back so that his face was revealed. Will couldn't help but smile as he stared with disbelief.

"Eylo Will," Jack Sparrow panted, his gold teeth shimmering as he gave Elizabeth and Will a wide smile.

"Jack? What are you doing here!?" Elizabeth hollered, trying very hard to keep herself standing at the sight of him. 

"Long story actually-" Jack started, being dragged down the hall by the two guards.

"Wait! Wait just a second!" Elizabeth said, stopping the guards, "Where exactly are you taking our guest?" Elizabeth barked, giving the two guards a warning glare. The guards looked confused at each other and went to speak, but Elizabeth turned to Jack, starting to pat off his shoulders as the guards released him, "We weren't expecting your merchant ship for another week Mr. Smith, I'm so glad that you were able to make it up from Spain." She said, giving him a look that meant to play along. The guards looked Jack up and down, still not quite convinced.

"Er...Well, indeed, but your shipment of…of…" Jack faltered. 

"Coco beans…" Will aided.

"Right…_Coco__ beans…was ready early." He said, giving the guards a smug grin. _

"You can leave now." Will said to the guards. Jack gave them a small salute as they made their way back to the kitchens.

"How exactly did you get to the rum cellar without anyone noticing until you were trying to escape?" Elizabeth asked when the guards were long gone. 

"Ah…a magician never reveals his secrets…" he said, swaggering as he followed Will and Elizabeth back to the study, "Plus, whoeva said that I wasn't looking to get caught? You know me and my entrances…" he said, spotting the flagon of brandy and helping himself to a glass; a very large glass.

"Yes indeed…" Elizabeth smirked, catching herself as her eyes tried to rove over his body. She mentally slapped herself and turned her gaze back to the fire.

"So are you here with the Pearl? Don't you think that's a little risky Jack?" Will asked, picking up his discarded book and offering Jack a seat. 

"Of course I'm not here with the Pearl! Commodore Norrington would have it blown to smithereens in a second."  Jack scoffed, taking a swing of his brandy while trying to hide his stare on Elizabeth, "No, the Pearl is safe…well, more or less, in Tortuga. I stowed away on a textile ship. Of course…when they found me…I had to pose as an old lady and learn how to knit…but it's wasn't that bad…" Will laughed heartily and Elizabeth smiled, turning her gaze back to the two.

"It's good to see you again Jack." She said, giving him a genuine smile. Jack looked slightly abashed, not used to this type of courtesy on Elizabeth's part, but turned back to Will.

"So, what has the lovely couple been up to then? Planning a fancy to do wedding eh?" he smirked, giving Will a little wink wink, nudge nudge. 

"Not yet actually, I've been busy working on a new trading corporation." Will said, his chest puffing out with pride.

"Those are pretty big words for a little man like you…" Jack smirked, seeing Will's face flush, "Well you better hurry up then eh? I want to be known as uncle Jack here soon!" Jack said critically, as if he was totally expecting the title of god father. 

"Uncle Jack? I think not." Elizabeth said plainly, trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile. Jack smiled keenly and took another long swig of his drink.

"Why are you here Jack? You don't exactly show up out of nowhere without reason do you?" Will asked, leaning back languidly in his chair. Jack took a deep breath and looked at Will side long. 

"It's about your father Will…"


	4. The Unanticipated

~* hey y'all! I just want to take a minute to thank all the people that have reviewed me. You guys rock:

Jehan's Muse- My friend Bri would highly disagree with you on the grounds of Norrington's sexuality. Even though it would be quite hilarious, this isn't going to be a slash fic. Thanks for the review ^^

Suezzabella: Thank you so much for your review! To be honest, the only reason I have a knack for writing Jack is because I'm utterly obsessed with him. I did see it four times, and after a while you start to contract his disease like mannerisms; savvy? 

OzGirly1: I'm glad you like it so far! Does your penname by chance stand for Ozzy? I love Ozzy!

Leila5: I take it you're just as addicted to Jack as I am. Rock on!

Boob: Yes…Jack is rape-able.

Pirate-Chicha: Yep, I meant Jack ^^ thanks for the review. 

Dot: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks so much Amber ^^

Thanks again to all my awesome reviewers. I hope you stay tuned in and keep reviewing; you guess give me that extra boost of confidence to keep writing. Hope you like this next chapter; R&R is you do. Thanks. *~

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Changes in the Wind

Chapter 4: The Unanticipated

"What about my father?" Will asked after a bit of a dazed silence. Jack's lips pursed together slightly as he chewed his bottom lip, picking his words carefully. 

"Well…" he said through a coarse sigh, getting abruptly to his feet and sauntering around the room, admiring the gold trinkets laden on the bookshelves, "rumor has it that there is a Bill Turner locked up in our beloved Queen's Australian prisons…" he paused, gesturing gaudily to a small portrait of the queen on the mantel across the room, "Lots of me mates in Tortuga are arranging a bit getaway for this Bill…seems they think it might actually be your father. But no one's the wiser. I just thought, you might like to use this information…perhaps a little, father son _bonding_ is in order…savvy?" he asked, leaning on the back of the governor's desk chair, a delectable sly and suggestive grin on his face. 

"You want me to go to Australia don't you? On your ship I presume?" Will retorted, a bit of snide sarcasm lingering in his tone. 

"Well yeah-" Jack started.

"Forget it Jack." Will snapped, his teeth clenched tightly.

"Will…It could be your father…" Elizabeth cooed, getting up and sitting next to her fiancé on the couch, "you have a chance to find him."

"And what?" Will asked, getting to his feet, his fists clenched tightly with anger, "What would I talk to him about Elizabeth!? Why he abandoned me and my mother, or what the view of the bottom of the ocean looks like?"

"William…Willy?" Jack started getting in front of Will and putting his fingers gently on his shoulders, a weak smile on his face "your father never set anything in front of you and your mother…nothing…he cared more about you two than he did that wretched treasure." He said a real air of seriousness in his voice. 

"Then maybe," Will spat, shoving Jack's hands off, "he should have tried a little harder to stay the good man you _rave_ about." And with that he stormed off into the hall. Elizabeth sighed and buried her face in her hands, rubbing her temples slowly.

"This is my entire fault…" she sighed, as Jack started to chew on his finger nails. He stopped and turned around on his heels, giving her an odd look.

"Beg yer pardon?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I should never have let him take my father's offer!" she yelled at her self, standing up and pulling slightly at her hair.

"Maybe I'm missing the relevance of this…" Jack said, cocking an eyebrow. Elizabeth turned and faced Jack again, sighing as she let her arms hit her sides. 

"He's trying so hard to ignore his own blood. He doesn't want to have anything to do with piracy, he doesn't even smith anymore… He's given up everything he loves…for me…But I don't want him to! He…he's miserable. I just don't understand why he won't give the idea of his father a chance…" She said, giving Jack a look of desperation. He held her gaze and nodded slowly.

"I see…maybe he doesn't wanna take a step back from where e's come…" he said sympathetically. There was a bit of a silence before he pressed on. "Now, what's this proposition that you're going on about? I knew he was occupied with 'is new trading company, but, what da you mean offer?"

"Well, my father, he said that, if Will started a successful trade with Spain, that he could have full rights to captain the Gorrión-"

"The Gorrión!? You mean that cute little dingy under all that guard in the marina? Captain… Little William 'asn't lost all the pirate in him…" Jack muttered, stroking his beard thoughtfully, continuing to meander around the room. 

"Perhaps…but he won't listen to reason. He does whatever he thinks will make me happy…even when it doesn't…" Elizabeth said dejectedly, folding her hands in front of her and looking at the floor. Fighting the urge to console her, Jack continued to pace slowly, his eyebrow cocked in thought as he surveyed Elizabeth from across the room. 

"So, the Gorrión, when is its next venture?" he asked nonchalantly, lifting himself up onto the stepladder and running his fingers languidly across the titles on the bookshelf. Elizabeth snapped herself out of her self pity and looked up at Jack with interest.

"Tomorrow morning, after we've restocked…why?" she asked, the wheels in her head working almost as fast as Jack's.

"And where exactly are you and your little crew roving to…?" he asked slowly, hanging slightly from the stepladder rungs and hovering above Elizabeth.

"Where ever _I_ want…" Elizabeth grinned.

"And where do you feel like going?" Jack hissed, his gold teeth gleaming in the fire light.

"How does Tortuga sound for starters?" Elizabeth smirked. Jack gave her a skeptical look but waited for her to clarify. "We need to pick up the pearl before we head to Australia don't we?" 

"Now you're talking…why didn't I think o' that?" Jack asked himself, flopping back down onto the Persian rug beneath him. "Now, what am I supposed to until morning? I can't exactly claim a guest room…" Jack asked, peeking his head out into the hall. Elizabeth chewed on the corner of her mouth as she thought, a crafty grin crossing her face as an idea popped into her head. 

"No, but Mr. Smith can…" she said, "_Come on_." She whispered, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall and out the back kitchen door.

"_What in blazes are we doing out here_?" he hissed as she dragged him across the garden and into a small shack built into the side of her stone mansion wall. She stayed in the shadows as she dug in the front of her corseted bosom, Jack looking away hurriedly as she did this right in front of him, pulling out a long silver key.

"What's that then?" he asked as casually as he possibly could, trying to ignore the flush of excitement he'd just experienced. 

"Skeleton key." She shrugged, sticking the key into the brass lock and opening it. She walked in slowly, feeling around for the kerosene lamp and matches and lighting it quickly, revealing a small tea room. "The guards use this room on their breaks, for tea and smoking. They also use it for patching up their uniforms…" she started, making her way across the room to a few leather trunks. She opened one, only to find a few powdered wigs a little worse for wear and a few fraying red, white and blue uniforms. Elizabeth smiled at her genius and picked up a set, pair of heeled shoes and a wig and turned around holding them at arms length for Jack. He just cocked an eyebrow and took a step back, placing one hand on his hip and looking at Elizabeth as if she'd gone mad. 

"Well, put them on!" Elizabeth said, shaking the uniform in front of her, some of the wig's powder shaking to the ground. 

"Did I miss something? I thought I was Mr. Smith?" Jack asked, still eyeing the uniform peculiarly. 

"Are you daft? I can't have you pose as some merchant; my father knows what you look like! No, I'll stick you in front of one of the guest rooms; you can say that you're Mr. Smith's personal guard. This also gives you a way to sneak onto the ship tomorrow. No one will no it's you." Elizabeth grinned.

"Can't I just stay in the rum cellar then?" Jack asked, but Elizabeth stomped her foot.

"Jack! You posed as a church cleric, you can do this for one night." She sighed, shoving the garments into his arms and stomping out of the shack. Jack sighed and quickly changed, pulling his dreadlocks into the wig and changing out of his perfectly comfortable boots into his new tightly fitting man heels. He sighed and grabbed an unloaded rifle from a rack on the wall and stepped out of the shack, leaving a bit of his dignity there.

"You look wonderful Jack." Elizabeth said, eyeing her work as Jack handed her his old clothes. 

"Don't loose those; I'll want to change back tomorrow afternoon…" he growled as Elizabeth wretched at the smell of his boots, following him back quickly to the mansion. 

~*A/N: I do hope you like it so far. I tried to make things slightly complicated for Jack. Didn't want it to be too clichéd and convenient. Let me know what you thought. Love ya all!*~


	5. Tricks and Turns

~*A/N: That last chapter was fun. This next chapter will be even more fun. Let's just say Will is a little unhappy about going to Tortuga, but he loves Elizabeth, and will do anything for her.*~

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Changes in the Wind

Chapter 5: Tricks and Turns

            Will stretched in his bed and greeted the morning with a hearty yawn, crawling out of his many comforters and making his way to the lavatory down the hall. He made his way past the Governor's room, and the spare guest room and was almost to the lavatory before taking a few steps backwards; rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked through another yawn, squinting drearily at the shabby looking guard positioned in front of the guest room. 

"Mr. Smith's private guard sir." The shifty eyed guard said dryly, his mustache twitching slightly. 

"Ah…right…Mr. …Smith…" Will sighed, shuffling his feet once more down the hall, before going rigid and whirling back around, "Mr. Smith!" he said his eyes widening as he took Jack by the shirt collar, "Jack!?" 

"By the powers I almost had ye William." Jack breathed, his head tilted slightly, giving him a coy smile. Will breathed heavily and dropped Jack to his feet again, Jack swaying slightly as he regained his bearings. 

"_What are you doing!? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to go to __Australia__ with you last night! Why are you still here!?" Will hissed hysterically, pulling at his hair and eyeing Governor Swan's door nervously. Jack looked at the ceiling thoughtfully for a moment, thinking of a clever excuse that would keep his and Elizabeth's plan safe._

"Yes, Will, you did; and I respect your decision." He said, leaning back and patting Will on the shoulder heartily. Will gave him a quizzical look and Jack leaned on his shoulder, "Honestly! I mean, my father was never around much either, and believe you me I wouldn't wanna to see him after a life of abandonment." He said, his lip curling up as he lied his brains out. 

"_Why are you still here_!?" Will hissed, still eyeing the Governor's door. He stepped out from under Jack's lean and Jack practically fell over.

"Well, you can't expect me to get back to Tortuga all on me one-sy now can you?" Jack said, adjusting his matted wig.

"_No no no no no no no no…you are not boarding with us!_"

"William, chum…" Jack tried, smiling pitifully. It wasn't working. "It was Elizabeth's idea." He said gravely, his brow furrowing  seriously as he gestured down the hall. Will's lips pursed seriously, his face screwing up in thought. 

"That's just great Jack." Will spat sarcastically, as if he and Elizabeth had just gone completely bonkers, "And how exactly do you expect to get by the Governor and his men with that pitiful excuse for a disguise!?" 

"Good mornin'." The Governor grumbled through his hang over, shambling past Will and Jack as he made his way to the lavatory. 

"You were sayin?" Jack slurred, watching Governor Swan curiously. 

~*~

"Ok Jack…" Elizabeth started, peeking her head out of the kitchen door, watching as the other guards made their way towards the door to formation. She sighed and turned back, lightly powdering Jack's face and facial hair. He inhaled sharply and turned, sneezing loudly. "Breathe through your mouth…" she said quietly, dabbing his tan freckled nose lightly. "Ok, now when you get out there, all you have to do is stay in step with the man in front of you. I convinced my father that I was taking two guards with me for Mr. Smith's protection. He was quite eager to meet him but I told him he had a lot of preparations to do on the Gorrión before we took off."

"You 'ave him wrapped around your little finger don' you?" Jack breathed, getting a little too close for the usual persons comfort. Elizabeth just smirked and dabbed a little more powder on his beard.

"Yes." She said before peeking her head out once more. Jack itched his ear, and fidgeted in his heels nervously. Why was he all of a sudden feeling compelled and captivated by Elizabeth? She was Will's fiancée! He gulped dryly as she turned back around. "Ok, they're starting to leave. Tag along on the back and just follow his step. You're not too drunk are you?" she asked, gripping his shoulders and holding him at arms length for inspection.

"No, but I've got one devil of a hang ova." He said, blinking painfully. Elizabeth shook her head and frowned.

"Go, I'll see you out there. When I make my way for the ship you follow. Another officer will also, but I'm gonna make him stay before we get on the ship." She said, pushing him out of the swinging door. Jack took in a deep breath and adjusted his hat, tucking his rifle into the crook of his arm and traipsing casually down the hall towards the identical looking guards. He fell in toe with the chap in front of him and made his way warily into the court yard as the round two dozen of them marched down to the fort.

~*~

"The one on the end is Jack isn't it?" Will asked anxiously as he and Elizabeth watched the firearm ceremony. 

"Yes, but he's doing rather well don't you think?"  Elizabeth asked as Jack did an impressive flip, catching it messily and continuing to follow suit with the rest of the guard.

"Yes, oddly, but I think he might have done something like this before. There's only one thing that makes him stick out though…and it looks like Norrington has noticed…" Will said, eyeing Norrington from the stage like platform they were on.

"I know, but he wouldn't let me shave his beard, I had to improvise." She said. Will squinted down at Jack and realized that his beard had been twisted into a make shift sort of bun on his face. Will laughed lightly and then wiped his brow. 

"Why couldn't you just have him do what he does best and have him sneak onto the ship?" Will asked, his hands shaking nervously.

"And risk him head to Tortuga without us? I think not. Plus, he could have got caught, this way there is no mistake…" Elizabeth smirked, watching the ceremony carefully.

"This isn't going to work…" he murmured, wringing his handkerchief behind his back.

"Yes it is…" Elizabeth grinned as the formation came to a close and the guard held up their rifles in a respectful presentation of arms. Will took Elizabeth by the arm and escorted her under them towards the docks. Jack waited for a minute as he looked around shiftily at the guard. One of them stepped out and stiffly followed Will and Elizabeth. Jack took a deep breath and mirrored his mannerisms, walking rather like a peacock in heat towards the dock. 

Elizabeth turned around at the dock and waited as the two guards made their way up.

"Good morning Ms. Swan." Gillette said cheerily, greeting Elizabeth with a small bow.

"Gillette, how good to see you once _again." Elizabeth said through clenched teeth._

"As always." Gillette said, not realizing that Jack had come up behind him and was now standing at attention. Gillette gave a small sigh and went to walk for the ship, but Elizabeth put up a hand. 

"I won't be needing two guards on this venture Gillette; sorry." She said, making a small dismissive gesture with her hand. Gillette's face screwed into an ugly sneer and he looked in disbelief from Jack to Elizabeth. 

"So you mean to say that this _lummox will be the only guard you have!?" he snapped with disgust, gesturing to Jack as if he were a side show circus. _

"Yes, he's Mr. Smith's personal guard and protector. So yes…" Elizabeth shrugged. Gillette scoffed and turned on a heel, giving Jack the perfect opportunity to stick out his leg, making him spin wildly into the water. 

"Well now that that's over with…shall we?" Jack asked, going back into his usual swaggering saunter and climbing aboard the ship. Will and Elizabeth followed quickly as Gillette resurfaced, Will ordering the anchor up. 

"Thank ye for your complacence Gilly! It is _much_ appreciated!" Jack said, taking off his hat and salute the soggy Gillette as he clambered back onto the dock. Jack accidentally knocked off his wig, his dred locks falling with the wind onto his shoulders. Gillette spluttered something and ran his hand over his face.

"_Sparrow_…" 


	6. Friendly Advice from Uncle Jack

~*A/N: To those of you who are not Elizabeth/Jack fans, you might want to stop reading my story now and save yourself the trouble of reading further chapters. This is going to be an Elizabeth/Jack pairing, sorry to say. I realize that I'll probably get flamed but let me tell you my reasons for this. I never liked Will's character very much. Yes he's obsessed with Elizabeth, but he seems like the type that would do anything to please her dear old daddy. She on the other hand is adventurous and spirited, though suppressed at times. She said at the end of the movie that Will was a pirate, but through out most of the movie, he tried so hard to convince himself that his father wasn't a pirate, and that he wasn't either. He obviously likes the finer things in life; you saw the hat. Elizabeth seems like the type that wants adventure and a change in scenery, and Jack is just the man to give it to her; with a few extra things to give as well. So there you have it: If you want to go read a more boring PotC fic, where everything is hunky dory and nothing is made difficult or interesting in the plot, go ahead. But this is where my fic is going. Read if you like it, trust me it's going to get a lot better.*~

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Changes in the Wind

Chapter 6: Friendly Advice from Uncle Jack

"Well that was fun now wasn't it?" Jack said, throwing the wig into the water as the ship sails dropped and started to catch the wind. Elizabeth and Will smiled broadly as he strutted around and admired the deck and crew.

"It's good to have him back again." Will said, grinning broadly as he went up to the quarter deck and talked briefly with the first mate.

"Ms. Swan, my affects?" Jack asked, stripping out of his red and blue jacket and chucking them into the ocean, along with his heels and knee high stockings.

"Down in the forecastle; they're all set up on one of the bunks." She said, still smiling as she led him to the main hatch.

"Won't you join me for a spot of rum after I get changed?" Jack asked, taking a few steps down the stairs.

"Mr. Sparrow, it's not even noon yet." Elizabeth said, shaking her head as Jack peered innocently up at her.

"So? What else is there to do on this bloody ship? And is it really that hard for you to call me Captain Sparrow?" he asked, sulking his shoulders in aggravation.

"We can play bridge, and you're not the captain on _this ship." Elizabeth said, closing the hatch door as Jack went to say something more._

~*~

"Infernal girl…" Jack groused to himself as he stumbled down the rest of the dark steps, barely able to see the nose on his face. He got down to the bottom and looked to his left; bunk beds. He looked to his right; a few doors and more stairs. He smirked to himself and went right, checking to doors before going down more stairs. The end of the stairs met Jack with a small steamy kitchen. And there it was, across from the coal burning stove was one of the most beautiful sights Jack had ever scene; the wine cellar door. He ambled merrily across the room and into the cellar, rubbing his hands together greedily as he salivated over the selection. It took him a good five minutes to choose two bottles for himself, telling the others that he'd be back later and not to feel left out. He then made his way back up the stairs and to the forecastle.

            It was one big room, the forecastle, with about twenty or so oak bunk beds with straw mattresses and goose feathered pillows. Much more accommodating then the hammocks on the Pearl… He looked about for his sparse belongings; not taking too long considering his was only a pile while the others had trunks and khaki bags for their things. Hurrah; he had top bunk! He shambled up onto his bed, gave it a bit of a test jostle, and started to change back into his trousers and tunic. He strapped on his boots and hid his rum under the mattress just as someone made their way down the steps.

"Eylo Will…fancy seeing you here. Come here often?" Jack asked casually as Will strolled into room. 

"Actually no, being captain has its perks. Get my own room." Will said, leaning on the bed across from Jack's. 

"Well you must feel like a big lad then." Jack smirked, covering his eyes with his hat and sighing.

"Yeah it's alright being captain." Will said, sitting down on the bed.

"Elizabeth thinks that you're loosing the…adventure in yourself, but I told her that you obviously hadn't. You are a captain on a ship after all." Jack prodded carefully, setting his hands behind his head.

"I don't understand why she's acting like this…I'm doing all of this for her; so that she'll be happy." Will said, his shoulders falling as he buried his face in his hands, rubbing his temples.

"But it's not making her happy mate…" Jack said, sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed and leaning on his knees, looking down at Will with concern, "She doesn't want you to be her father's little arrant boy." 

"I just want what's best for her… is that so bad?" Will asked, looking up at Jack. Elizabeth smiled from the shadows, staying hidden as she eavesdropped. 

"There's nothin' wrong with that, but you can't force her to do somethin' or go places she doesn't wanna go to get what's best for her." Jack said, inwardly scared at how sober he was sounding. 

"There are very few men in Port Royal that would agree with you; I'm one of them." Will said, smiling.

"Well, the other men, men like Norrington, don't respect women as much as they say. Unfortunately you're makin' yourself out to look like him." Jack said, hopping down off the bed and hanging his hat on the bed post. 

"Am I really that terrible?" Will asked, standing up and pacing the room. Elizabeth stepped farther back into the shadows quickly, having to pull back her dress so that Will narrowly missed spotting her.

"No but you're well on your way to becomin' just as shallow mate. Don't loose what's in your heart when you're tryin' to use what's in your head." Jack said, making his way across the room for the stairs. Elizabeth went up a few stairs and then noisily made her way down.

"Hello boys, having fun?" she asked, as if she hadn't just heard Jack playing marriage counselor. Jack gave her a knowing look but shrugged.

"Just inspecting my living arrangements…not too shabby. Of course the Pearl-"

"Don't you even try to lie. You know just as well as I do that the pearl is worse." Elizabeth interrupted, a mocking smile on her face. Jack sighed and gave her a look.

"I was _going_ to say that the Pearl wasn't this decent. You women think you know everything don't you?" he asked condescendingly as he passed her up the stairs. Elizabeth shook her head and looked over at Will, who was staring at her with a wide eyed puppy dog expression.

"Will…? What's wrong?" she asked, walking forward and taking his hands in hers. 

"I haven't been listening to you; I'm sorry. Once we get the trade in Spain established, I promise we'll get as far away from Port Royal as possible." Will smiled, giving her a small peck on the check before heading back up to the main deck. Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her check.

_"That's what you say now William…"_

~*A/N: Short chapter I know. I'll write more soon.*~


	7. Tortuga

~*A/N: Howdy all, sorry it's taken me so long to updated. School's been stressfully and I've been trying to keep mentally stable. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, and continue to like the next chapters.*~

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Changes in the Wind

Chapter 7: Tortuga

            The remainder of the trip to Tortuga was a tedious one. Jack spent most of his time perched lazily on the masts or laying at the base of the bowsprit and watching the surf break. He got many a curious look from the crew, and rumors were spreading like wild fire. The younger, naïve crew boys were faithful and believed their captain's story, that Jack was a guard from Spain. But the older more experienced seamen knew that something was up; for if Jack was from Spain, wouldn't they be sailing in the direction of Spain? There was also the question of where the merchant from Spain really was. Some of the crew had thought he was on the ship, others thinking they were just bringing his guard home; neither of which made sense. But the most common rumor that William and Elizabeth were trying their best to detour was that Jack was really Jack Sparrow and not a simple guard named Jorge Fernandez as he had deemed himself to be. 

            Elizabeth stayed calm about the situation, and when asked stuck to the story that Jack (Jorge) was a guard of Mr. Smith's, and that they were taking him back to his master. Her hand maid wasn't exactly convinced, but did not voice her opinions for fear of being reprimanded. Will on the other hand avoided the subject completely, getting nervous when anyone approached him. Lying was not his forte. 

            Jack didn't really care much how things went. He came down off of his perches every now and again to filch some buttered bread and roasted meat from the kitchens, or for his mid day rum or simply to relieve himself twice a day. If he wasn't staring aimlessly at the horizon, he was sleeping. He wasn't used to not being captain, and had no idea what to do otherwise. Elizabeth tried to talk him into joining her in bridge or shuffle board, but gave up when he ignored her, leaving him to his musings for the remainder of the trip. 

            Jack was bored, but playing nice sociable games with Elizabeth didn't strike his fancy. Elizabeth herself struck his fancy, but that was the reason for him ignoring her. The only women on the ship were Elizabeth and her plump hand maid, and the hand maid had a face like a pig and an appetite to match. She didn't have social grace or a shining personality, so all that left was Elizabeth, whom was engaged and looked happy to be at that. He kept to himself so that he could try and stay in a state of lethargy. It was difficult, but not impossible. If he got too antsy he would want to entertain himself or go skirt chasing; and for once in his life he dreaded the simple thought of skirt chasing. He settled with carving scraps of wood into little odd figurines that only he knew what they were. He ended up chucking those into the ocean after a couple days of playing pillage and plunder, getting even more bored then before. His last refuge was sleep, which passed the time quicker. He was quite proud of himself that after three weeks of sea fairing he had stayed behaved, and they had safely met their destination of Tortuga; without deflowering the grand two ladies, or getting a rise out of any of the seamen. 

            It was deep into the night when the Gorrión anchored near Tortuga's rocky banks. Will and Elizabeth had convinced the crew to head back to Tortuga, and that this was a small patch of land that "Mr. Smith" owned as a social getaway. It was a decent excuse considering it was pitch black and no one could see the banks, or hear the rowdy inhabitants over the lull of the surf. The crew set to work setting up a dingy for the captain and his fiancé and Jack (Jorge…). Elizabeth had given her hand maiden a heavy dose of some alcoholic concoction that would make her sleep the remainder of the night, making it easier to leave her behind. As Will gave the last bit of instructions to his crew, Elizabeth took it onto herself to go check on how Jack was doing with his 'packing'. She walked to the main hatch and down into the forecastle making hardly a sound, rounding the corner only to find that there was no Jack to be found.

"_Jack…_?" she hissed into the darkness. She squinted hard, but she couldn't make out anything. None of the lamps were lit, and the boat was facing the wrong direction for any of the already sparse moonlight to trickle through the windows. 

"_Jack, this is no time to be playing games_!" she hissed in a harsher tone into the darkness. Jack snuck up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and stumbled forward, raising her hand and readying herself to strike who ever had touched her. The crew may have been hand chosen by her father but that in no way gave her grounds to trust them. 

"_Relax it's just me_!" Jack hissed, raising a kerosene lamp to his face, a slightly amused twinkle in his eyes. Elizabeth sighed and put a hand to her heavily beating heart. 

"Curse you Jack!" she said in a normal tone as he set the lamp up on a shelf, spreading the dim light across the room as much as possible. "You should know better then to sneak up on a woman in the dark!" she snapped. He just smiled and gave her a sly, yet almost serious grin and leaned on the bedpost closest to her.

"Some gals like it tha' way…" he whispered in a sultry tone. Elizabeth scowled at him through the shadows, thanking the Lord silently that the light was too dim for Jack to see her flush the way he had. Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes as he grabbed a khaki bag and stuck four rum bottles in it hastily.

"What are you doing!?" Elizabeth asked, recognizing the label of the khaki bas as one of the other cabin boys'. Jack rolled his eyes yet again, shifting from bunk to bunk and rummaging through the crew's belongings. 

"Looking for barter goods…" he said casually, pulling out a gold pocket watch from an old leather messenger bag and throwing it in the bag along with the rum and other trinkets. 

"Those are the crew's belongings Jack!" she snapped, looking up the hatch nervously as she wrung her hands. 

"Not anymor'." Jack grumbled, his patience wearing thin. 

"Well, you'd better give them back now!" Elizabeth said in a calm yet threatening tone, trying to seize the bag from him. Jack caught her wrist as she clutched her fingers around the bag. She stared into his eyes with fear as he gritted his teeth, pushing her up against the wall, her arm twisted upward above her head. He breathed heavily on her, but she wasn't aware of it as she continued to stare at him in shock, to afraid to yell for help, lost in his golden eyes, pleading with her own to let her go.

"Don't tell me what to do Ms. Porter…" Jack hissed through his teeth. He suddenly released her hand and let his arm fall back to his side, Elizabeth not moving her arm at all. He stared at her for a bit longer; his body still a mere foot from hers. She still gawked at him in fright, and his expression went from anger to regret in a flash. He tried to hide it by heaving the bag onto his shoulder and storming up the stairs as if she had caused him a good deal of anger, but she knew what she had seen. 

            Elizabeth took a minute to regain herself and collapsed onto one of the bunks. _Why did he do that!? She thought she had been rather fair with Jack. She had invited him to do all sorts of things with her and with Will during the trip, and he had refused. It was as if he wanted to distance himself from them. But why? She had been kind enough to invite him on the boat in the first place. Maybe she was the problem after all…_

 _I was _rather overbearing…but, I didn't know he would react like _that_!__


End file.
